Cinta
by Minami4847
Summary: Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang dinamakan dengan cinta, bagimu kasih sayang adalah cinta. Kau hidup dengan orang-orang yang selalu memberimu, dan untuk mereka semua kau membalas. Dan untuk seorang pemuda dengan helaian merah, kau tidak pernah tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa. Kau berpikir bahwa senyum dan tawa tidaklah cukup. Dan kau ingin memberi lebih. #黄瀬涼太生誕祭2016


Kau seorang pemuda dengan helaian pirang, iris milikmu senada dengan madu, manis dengan berbingkai helai-helai panjang dari bulu mata.

Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang dinamakan dengan cinta, bagimu kasih sayang adalah cinta.

Kau hidup dengan orang-orang yang selalu memberimu, dan untuk mereka semua kau membalas.

Cinta kasih yang orang tua berikan padamu selalu kau balas dengan tawa riang. Kasih sayang dari kedua saudari selalu kau balas dengan senyum cerah yang bahkan membuat matahari cemburu.

Dan untuk seorang pemuda dengan helaian merah, kau tidak pernah tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa. Kau berpikir bahwa senyum dan tawa tidaklah cukup. Dan kau ingin memberi lebih.

.

.

.

 **Cinta**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Cinta** **© Voly Ichi Yama**

 **1500-ish words**

 **Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL**

 **Pair : AkaKi, Slight!KuroKiKuro**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi... cinta itu apa ya?"

Kau bertanya, membuat sepasang iris biru langit menatapmu dalam diam dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah bisa kau baca. Bibir tipis pemuda di sampingmu masih menempel pada sedotan dari minuman kesukaannya, dan ketika jawabannya terdengar—

"Kise-kun... baik-baik saja?"

—kau hanya bisa merasakan sebuah batu besar imajiner menghantam kepalamu.

Tertawa kecil kau mengangguki apa yang baru saja ditanyakan oleh teman keduamu. Dan kau mulai mulai heran—memangnya siapa yang bertanya di sini?

Sebuah helaan napas terlepas dari teman birumu, yang seakan tahu mengenai hal yang tengah kau pikirkan,

"Memang ada apa? Tidak biasanya Kise-kun menanyakan hal seperti ini."

kembali teman birumu bertanya, namun kali ini pertanyaannya sukses mengukir rona merah pada wajahmu. Kau bertanya-tanya, kenapa tiba-tiba ada rasa hangat pada kedua pipimu? Kenapa jantungmu jadi bekerja dua bahkan tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika kau mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dua hari terakhir.

"Uh... seseorang menyatakan cinta ssu..."

Hening, tak ada jawaban terdengar, hanya langkah kaki yang mengiringi kalian berdua.

Dan kau melanjutkan.

"...dan dia bilang, cintanya berbeda dari punya Tou-san dan Kaacchan ssu... juga tidak sama dengan Neecchan dan Neecchi..."

Kau tuturkan semuanya, dan temanmu masih bungkam.

"...memang ada berapa jenis cinta sih?"

"..."

"Kurokocchi...?"

Kau mendesah, tak ada jawaban lagi dari sahabat birumu. Namun ketika kau memutuskan untuk menyerah dalam menanyai temanmu yang satu ini, dia pun menjawab.

"Cinta yang dia maksudkan bukanlah cinta seperti yang dimiliki Ayah Kise-kun pada Ibu Kise-kun..."

Terdengar nada tidak yakin dari temanmu, irismu membola hanya untuk mendengar semua itu.

"Cinta yang membuatmu menjadi egois dan ingin memiliki. Bukan hal bagus, namun begitulah cinta."

Dan itulah penutup yang kau dapatkan dari teman birumu. Membuat hening dimulai antara kalian berdua.

.

.

.

 _"Kau punya waktu Ryouta?"_

 _Kau mengalihkan pandangan pada satu-satunya sumber suara, dan kau menemukan sosok pemuda dengan helaian merah, satu-satunya orang yang akan membuatmu merinding hanya dari bagaimana caranya memanggil namamu. Kau menunjukkan senyum kaku. Kau bahkan tahu jika sudut-sudut bibirmu terasa sangat berat hanya untuk satu senyuman._

 _"Uh—a—aku tidak buat kesalahan hari ini ssu—"_

 _Alih-alih menurutinya, kau justru mengajukan pembelaan jauh sebelum sebuah kesalahan dijatuhkan padamu. Hal ini jelas mengukir senyum pada sosok merah di depanmu._

 _"Aku tidak ingin menghukummu, Ryouta."_

 _Balasnya dengan diakhiri tawa kecil yang membuatmu membola tepat setelahnya._

 _"Dan kurasa kau punya banyak waktu, aku tidak salahkan, Ryouta?"_

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun..."

Kau mengerjap—kaget seiringan pecahnya lamunanmu—dengan wajah yang terkesan bodoh kau kembali menatap pemuda bersurai biru di sampingmu. Tidak bisa disembunyikan, rautmu jelas terlihat gugup, dan hal itu membawa rasa curiga dari teman terbaikmu.

"...orangnya?"

"Eh?"

Helaan napas berat terlepas dari sahabat birumu, dengan melihat reaksi bodoh yang kau buat, dia sudah cukup tahu jika sang kaptenlah yang telah menyatakan perasaannya padamu.

"Kurasa dugaanku benar."

Kau diam, ada cubitan kecil pada hatimu ketika tak yakin dirimu mendapati sebuah kekecewaan pada nada bicara sahabatmu. 'Ada apa?' Begitulah pikir yang tak bisa kau ucapkan.

.

.

.

 _"Etto... Akashicchi memangnya mau apa ssu? Uh, mengajakku ke atap begini...?"_

 _Kau bertanya-tanya ketika pemuda dengan helaian merah itu berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti, secara gerakan ringan memerintahkanmu untuk mengikutinya. Dan kau mengikutinya._

 _Namun setelah lama kau mengikuti langkah pemuda di depanmu, kau hanya bisa dibuat bingung, setelah beberapa menit, kaptenmu ini justru membawamu pada atap sekolah kalian. Langit sudah hampir gelap, mega merah telah mewarnai langit, dan sebagai anak yang baik harusnya kalian berjalan pulang, bukannya bermain di atas atap bangunan sekolah yang beberapa menit lagi akan ditutup._

 _Tak ada jawaban dari sang kapten, dan iris hazelmu mengikuti ke mana dia melangkah. Dari depan pintu yang terbuka kau dapat melihatnya berjalan menuju pagar pembatas yang berada beberapa meter darimu, kau juga dapat melihat ketika kedua tangannya diluruskan dan mencengkram bagian pagar pembatas yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya._

 _Dan kau mulai khawatir, karena bisa saja dia terjatuh jika ada angin kencang yang mendorongnya. Rasa takut membuatmu mendekat padanya._

 _"Ryouta, menurutmu... ada berapa banyak jenis cinta?"_

 _"Jenis cinta...?"_

 _Ulangmu, angin sore berhembus, mengacak rambutmu dan samar-sama membawa wangi bunga krisan pada indra penciuman milikmu._

.

.

.

"Kurokocchi..."

Terlalu lama diam di antara kalian, dan kau tidak tahan untuk tidak memecahkan hening itu sendiri.

"Hm..."

"Kurokocchi... marah?"

Kali ini alismu bertaut, kau bahkan tidak tahu mengapa sahabat terbaikmu harus marah, bagimu tak ada alasan bagi sahabat birumu untuk marah—jika mengabaikan sifat berisik yang kau miliki—namun, aksi diam yang tak biasa darinya itulah yang membuatmu berpikir tentang kemarahan.

"..."

"..."

"Tidak, Kise-kun."

.

.

.

 _"Terkadang, ada banyak jenis cinta di dunia ini. Terkadang sulit ketika kau harus menentukan cinta seperti apa yang kau rasakan pada seseorang."_

 _Kau mendengarkan ketika suaranya terdengar tepat saat kau berada di belakangnya. Kau menatap punggung pemuda yang lebih kecil darimu, namun hal yang baru kau sadari adalah, punggung milik kaptenmu terlihat lebih lebar dari milikmu sendiri. Ada rasa aneh yang membuatmu ingin memeluknya—namun jelas kau urung._

 _"Cinta pada kekasih jauh berbeda dari cinta pada orang tua. Cinta_ _pada saudara_ _berbeda jauh pada cinta untuk orang yang kau sukai. Terkadang memang mirip, namun jelas perbedaannya."_

 _Kau tidak mengerti, alismu merajut atas dasar kebingungan, dan kau masih tidak bergerak dari tempatmu, membeku bahkan setelah pemuda dengan surai merah itu memutar tubuhnya; menatap lurus padamu. Hazelmu bertemu langsung dengan kedua iris dwiwarna miliknya._

 _"Dan atas semua perbedaan itu, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, pasanganku. Selamanya."_

 _Kau diam, kau tak mengerti, kau membeku ketika sebuah tangan menarik dasimu, membuatmu menurunkan tubuh dan sapuan lembut menyentuh bibirmu, tidak lama namun cukup mamatikan sarafmu untuk beberapa saat._

 _Satu hal yang kau tahu, rasa cinta seorang Akashi Seijuurou pada dirimu jelas berbeda dari rasa cinta yang selalu dirimu dapatkan dari kedua orang tua maupun saudaramu. Perasaan yang jelas berbeda, dan kau tak terganggu sedikitpun._

.

.

.

Persimpangan jalan menghentikanmu, juga teman birumu, kalian masih berdiam diri, suasana canggung memang tak bisa dihindari.

 _"Saa,_ kalau begitu Kurokocchi... _Jaa nee..."_

 _"Mataashita."_

Temanmu mengangguk, dan kau memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah pertama, namun sebelum kau benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan sahabat birumu, kau dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya berucap.

"Akashi-kun memiliki cinta yang egois untuk Kise-kun. Begitu juga denganku."

Kau membeku.

Kau mengerti dengan jelas apa yang dimaksudkan oleh teman birumu, namun kau tak ingin mengakuinya. Ketidaktahuanmu telah melukai orang yang kau cintai, namun kau tahu jelas cinta itu berbeda, bukan cinta egois dan keinginan untuk memiliki yang kau punya bagi sahabat birumu.

Cintamu untuknya adalah sama seperti yang kau miliki untuk kedua saudaramu, juga orang tuamu. Cinta untuk seorang sahabat yang telah menjadi bagian dari keluargamu.

"Maaf... Kurokocchi..."

Kau bergumam, dan memutuskan untuk berlari. Tidak ingin melihat seseorang yang berharga bagimu terluka karena perasaan milikmu. Dan kau tak pernah tahu jika bisikan lembut— 'Bukan salah Kise-kun, akulah yang terlambat' —terlepas dari sahabat tercintamu.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Aku rasa aku tahu jawabanmu, tapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu, Ryouta."_

 _Kau memerah tanpa bisa ditahan, kau tahu wajahmu sangatlah aneh sampai-sampai kau menahan napas yang kau pikir dapat menahan rasa malumu. Tapi yang kau dapatkan justru tawa ringan dari pemuda merah di depanmu._

 _"_ _Tidak perlu tegang, Ryouta."_

 _Ucapnya santai, kapten satu itu kemudian mengetuk keningmu, memutar tubuh, meletakkan kedua tangan pada pagar pembatas dan kembali menatap langit senja di depan kalian. Kau mengintip dengan tangan kanan mengelus keningmu, dan kau menemukan sebuah senyum pada wajah kaptenmu._

 _Kau memerah, merasakan aliran darah bertabrakan yang tidak kau tahu arah mana yang mereka tuju. Memejamkan mata, kau menampar keras kedua pipimu._

 _Aksi yang sukses membuat seorang Akashi kembali memberikan fokus penuh padamu —mungkin dia takut kau akan mendadak gila hanya karena satu ciuman._

 _—_ _KLANG —_

 _Bunyi keras ketika kau mencengkram pagar pembatas di depanmu, kedua mata kaupejamkan erat-erat, mengambil napas dalam, hazel dari irismu terbit, menatap hazel lain yang kini mulai terbenam._

 _"_ _Aku, ingin jadi milik Akashicchi ssu."_

 _Bisikmu, memang pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh kapten yang selalu kau perhatikan dan sayangi, kau berikan rasa sayang yang jauh berbeda dari seluruh rasa sayang yang kau tahu. Rasa sayang yang mati-matian kau sembunyikan, rasa sayang yang membuatmu hanya melihatnya dari jauh._

 _Rasa sayang yang tak pernah terpikir olehmu bahwa dirinya juga memiliki rasa yang sama._

 _Air matamu menetes._

 _"_ _Are...?"_

 _Kau tidak mengerti, apa arti tangisanmu kali ini. Tidak ada Aomine Daiki yang mengerjaimu, tidak ada Kuroko Tetsuya yang mengabaikanmu, tidak ada Haizaki Shougo yang membuat emosimu memuncak, tidak ada Midorima Shintarou yang selalu menghinamu, juga tidak ada Murasakibara Atsushi yang bahkan tidak menganggapmu ada._

 _Hanya ada Akashi Seijuurou, hanya kapten yang selalu kau hormati, hanya pemuda yang selalu kau perhatikan, hanya ada pemuda yang selalu kau lihat dari kejauhan... hanya ada pemuda yang nyatanya memiliki cinta untukmu. Cinta yang berbeda._

 _"_ _Aku cinta Akashicchi. Selamanya."_

 **「ＦＩＮ」**

 **A/N:** Hallo saya kembali dengan satu cerita yang gaje abis(?)

Nah sebelum saya mulai, saya teriak dulu/siapin toa/ KICCHAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MAAF UDAH HAMPIR LUPA SAMA ULTAHNYA/ditabok/

Uh, karena saya hampir lupa, makanya fanfik ini saya kebut dalam semalam, saya belum ngecek, harapannya gak ada typo yang mengganggu ya. Hum... saya baru-baru ini sedikit ketarik sama penulisan dengan sudut pandang orang kedua, sebenarnya efek baper sama satu cerpen yang pakai sudut pandang orang kedua, dan jujur aja saya jatuh hati sama penulisannya :3

Harapan lain sih, semoga fanfik gaje nan galau ini bisa memuaskan, tolong maafkan saya yang masih tak bisa lanjutin fanfik yang lain, kegiatan akhir-akhir ini membunuh saya!/gak usah ngeluh/

Nah udah dulu, saran dan kritik silakan lemparkan di kotak review, ah buat kritik jangan pedas-pedas ya, cukup sambal mama aja yang pedas~


End file.
